


A Day Away

by Aweebwrites



Series: Ninjago Ship Olympics 2019 [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: The day has finally come for Kai to take Jay out for a while... What adventure awaits?
Relationships: Kai/Jay Walker
Series: Ninjago Ship Olympics 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554838
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	A Day Away

**Author's Note:**

> Piece two! I hope you guys like it!

Kai was up before the sun was - a feat in itself. In fact, not only was he up, he was dressed and ready to face a day he has been anticipating for over two weeks now. He almost couldn’t find it in him to sleep but today was a day he wanted to be well-rested for. He made sure to pick out comfortable clothes, nothing too restricting at all and certainly not his gi. Today was a day when he was off duty. Ninjago could be coming to an end - again- and he would not be interrupted. He looked over himself in the bathroom mirror, then nodded and headed back to their shared room to wake Jay - only to find him already up and ready in comfortable clothes like he had told him to. He spotted Kai then and grinned, walking over to press a quick kiss to his lips.

“I knew you were excited for today but to be up this early?” Jay huffed and Kai shrugged with a grin, wrapping his arms around Jay’s waist.

“Of course. We get a whole day to ourselves, unbothered by whatever villain may show their ugly faces. I want a head start before Wu changes his mind.” Kai told him, then kissed his freckled cheek and Jay laughs, the sound of music to Kai’s ears. “You ready?” He asked Jay who nodded.

“Where are we going?” He asked Kai curiously.

He hadn’t uttered a single word about it since the day he started thinking up both of them taking a whole day for themselves.

“I dunno.” Kai shrugged as he began leading him out and Jay sputtered, following behind Kai out to the deck of the Bounty.

“You don’t? Bu- how- that doesn’t make any sense. Are we really gonna wander around Ninjago for the day?” Jay asked him as he came to a stop in the middle of the deck, cold air nipping at their exposed arms and legs.

“Is that such a bad thing?” Kai asked him, tilting his head to the side. “Let’s get lost for a little bit, away from everything. It’ll be like it’s just you and me in the whole world. Just for today. Doesn’t that sound nice?” Kai asked him softly and Jay chewed on his bottom lip.

It does sound nice when Kai puts it that way… He sighed then nodded, giving him a half-hearted smile.

“Well, as long as I’m with you, I’m sure it’ll be nice.” Jay says and Kai grinned at him, all bright and radiant, just like the sun.

Jay’s sun.

“That’s the spirit! Now, wrap your arms around my waist.” Kai says, turning away from him and Jay looked at his boyfriend confused but does as he asked.

Jay yelped when he was suddenly hoisted off the ground, Kai’s elemental dragon suddenly appeared under them. Kai laughed as he held onto the chains of his dragon then urged it forward and they were airborne, his dragon flying ahead, climbing above the clouds covering the dawn sky. Jay looked around at the clouds stained with pinks and yellows as the sun began to rise, awing at the picture it made below them. The wind ruffling through his hair, sky above, before, and behind him in bright oranges, pinks, purples and blues… He grinned, nuzzling into Kai’s back. This was already perfect. Kai glanced over his shoulder at Jay once he felt him nuzzle his back, spotting his wide smile and finding his own heart melting. This was the right choice. No fancy date, no walks through the parks, none of that. Just them and the world before them.

“Wooo!” Kai yelled, urging his dragon to fly faster.

Jay whooped with him, a wide grin on his face as he did, his arms still firmly around Kai’s waist as the world passed them by quickly, the sun’s light bathing them in its glow not too long after, turning Kai’s red-brown eyes to deep gold and Jay’s eyes to bright, sparkling sapphires.

“Hold on tight!” Kai yelled over the rushing wind and Jay does so, squeezing his arms around Kai’s toned torso tightly, unable to stop a laugh as Kai urged his dragon higher and higher until they were flying straight up.

Jay looked at the darker sky ahead, seeing the last shine of the morning star further east as the sun’s brightness overpowered it. The air was even colder up here, goose bumps forming on Jay’s skin from the icy winds. His eyes widened once he realised that Kai’s elemental dragon was sputtering out, the air thinner this far up.

“Kai!” He yelled over the wind and he only laughed, his dragon vanishing from under them.

They remained suspended mid air for a moment and in his shock, Jay let go of Kai. They started plummeting them and fear grasped Jay as he looked down at the clouds, at the bit of Ninjago he could see past them rushing up to meet them.

“Kai-!” He looked across at Kai to find him falling nearby, his eyes on him, a wide grin on his face.

How can he remain cool in a situation like this?! Kai reached a hand out towards him and he blinked at it then back at him. He must have lost it for a bubble of laughter to escape his lips. His heart was pounding, his limbs were shaking. They were falling for hecks sake! But he was smiling at Kai as he grinned at him, his hand waiting for his. Jay shook his head then reached for him, their fingers just an inch too far apart. He reached harder as Kai did the same and they grasped each others' hands, relief filling Jay as he did. It wasn’t so scary when he had someone to hold onto. When he had Kai to hold onto. He reached his other hand and they held onto each other, their fingers laced together as they plummeted still. There was a moment of thick fog as they passed through the clouds then there they were again. Kai pulled him closer and Jay willingly went along, releasing his hands to grasp his cheeks as Kai’s arms came around his waist.

Their falling positions changed, Kai below him with Jay on top of him. Jay brushed their noses together, before leaning in, kissing his boyfriend deeply as they fell together. Flames flickered over Jay’s skin as electricity made Kai’s hair stand on edge. That was the only warning they had before they suddenly stopped falling, a purple dragon carrying them now, leaving a trail of purple fire and lightning as it flew. Jay pulled back from where they were laying on its back, looking over it with surprise.

“Did we…” Jay whispered then held onto Kai’s shoulders as he sat up, leaving himself seated in his boyfriend’s lap.

“Yeah. We did.” Kai says with awe of their fusion dragon. “What do we call it?” Kai asked, looking up at Jay and the lightning ninja rubbed Kai’s shoulder as he thought.

“Well… It’s made out of lightning and electricity so… Plasma Dragon.” Jay decided and Kai hummed.

“Not bad. Better than what I was thinking.” He shrugged and Jay arched a brow.

“What were you thinking?” He asked and Kai rubbed the back of his head.

“Firelight,” Kai told Jay, who blinked.

It… Wasn’t a bad name actually.

“You know, because it’s apart of us..? Together...” Kai continued with a shrug and a smile pulled the corner of Jay’s lips.

For all Kai liked acting as if he was cooler than Zane’s ice, he was really just a big sap. Jay loved that about him.

“... Firelight it is.” Jay says, leaning his forehead against Kai’s. “What’s next, Mr. Adventurer? Where do we go next?” He asked him and Kai chuckled, sliding his arms around Jay’s waist.

“Wherever the wind takes us.”

_________

Jay hopped off their dragon before it fully landed, feeling a lot more optimistic about their trip than ever. Kai chuckled then hopped off too, the purple dragon vanishing once he did.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen so many wildflowers in one place before…” Jay says as he walked through the opening of the thick forests down south of Ninjago.

“There’s a first time for everything,” Kai said as he followed behind, following Jay’s steps so he wouldn’t trample any of the colourful flowers.

“The flowers I’ve seen before that are planted out in the open are usually in those fancy gardens but you aren’t allowed to even touch them.” Jay says then found a nice vacant spot to kneel down, looking over the flowers then picked a red bell-shaped one that reminded him of Kai.

“Well that’s different here. They’ll grow back.” Kai says as he walked over, then bent down and took the flower from his hand and slid it behind his ear instead.

Jay felt his cheeks heat as he glanced down, a flush on his face. He spotted a blue flower with wide petals then picked it and slid it behind his ear too. He then grinned and pulled Kai down, the sudden offset of his balance leaving Kai to tumble over with a yelp, face planting in the grass and flowers. Jay snickered then laughed, allowing himself to fall back against the flowers, their scents rising up as he did. Kai sat up with a growl then glanced over at his laughing boyfriend, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. He then pounced on him, a squeak of surprise escaping Jay before he dissolved into even more laughter, wiggling and writhing as Kai tickled his sides, a grin on his face as Jay began to turn red from laughing so much.

“K-Kai! Sto- staph!” He got out, trying and failing to push his hands away.

“Not until you say ‘Kai, my totally hot boyfriend is super smart and is the sexiest guy in all of Ninjago’.” Kai says then wiggled his fingers deeper into Jay’s side, and the freckled brunette howled in laughter, tears streaming down the sides of his face.

“S-staph! A-already!” Jay laughed out, trying to shift away from his fingers but Kai was persistent.

“Nope. Not until you agree to say it.” Kai says with a grin, unmoving against Jay’s hand trying to swat his away.

“Al-alright! Alright! I w-will so st-stop!” Jay laughed out and Kai grinned then pulled away, leaving Jay to pant heavily, face red but his smile from laughing still there.

He then gave a relieved sigh once he caught his breath and Kai looked down at him from his place kneeling just before him.

“Well?” Kai prompted and Jay glanced at him, his smile turning into a cheeky grin.

“Yeah I’m not saying that.” He says and Kai gave him a betrayed look. “But!” He says quickly before Kai can resume tickling him.

“Only because I already know that.” Jay says, then sat up, trailing his hand up Kai’s sleeveless shirt. “And… I’d rather do this instead.” He whispered then pulled Kai closer by the front of his shirt, pressing their lips together.

Kai returned the kiss, lacing his fingers into Jay’s soft, curly hair as he gently set him down against the grass and flowers. This consolation prize was way better anyways…

_______

“That one looks like… A dragon!” Jay says, pointing out the cloud passing by from where they were still laying down in the clearing full of flowers.

“Looks like like a bunny to me.” Kai says, tilting his head a little where he laid next to Jay.

“But there are no ears- and a bunny tail isn’t that long! How’d you explain the part on its back?” Jay asked him and Kai hummed, looking at it more closely.

“Oh yeah. It does look like a dragon now that you’ve mentioned it.” Kai says, rubbing his chin and Jay gave a huff of laughter.

He blinked once an orange butterfly fluttered in his field of vision then grinned once it landed on Kai’s nose.

“Looks like you’ve made a friend.” Jay says, turning onto his side as Kai looked at the butterfly cross-eyed.

“To think the little guy would head for a flower. Why my nose of all places?” Kai says, watching as it slowly opened and closed its wings.

“I don’t know… It’s a pretty attractive nose.” Jay hummed, resting his cheek in his palm.

Kai laughed at that and the butterfly flew off further into the clearing.

“You know, one thing would have been great to bring along on this trip.” Jay says as he sat up.

“What would that be?” Kai says as he sat up too.

“Some food.” Jay says, rubbing his empty stomach as hunger pangs turned into growls of hunger,

“That’s no prob.” Kai says as he got to his feet then stretched a hand down for Jay. “I spotted a river while we were landing. We can cool off and catch some fish.” He says as as Jay took his hand and he pulled him up.

“Alright.” Jay says, brushing off the back of his shorts. “If your ‘fishing skills’ fail, I can always stun the fish with my lightning.” He says, grinning at Kai’s offended expression.

“Excuse you, I can fish perfectly fine, thank you very much.” Kai huffed as he took Jay’s hand and began leading him towards where he saw the river.

“Riiiight. Sure. Definitely.” Jay continued to tease but laced their fingers together, giving his a light squeeze. “What are the chances that we’ll find some fruit trees here though?” He asked as he looked around and Kai hummed in thought.

“Pretty low considering there’s no nearby villages.” Kai says as he glanced over at Jay who was looking around.

“Well… What if there was an abandoned orchard?” Jay suggested and Kai tilted his head to the side at the oddly specific scenario.

“Then yeah I guess. The trees can adapt to not having as much care as they used to.” Kai told him, remembering what little he learned about farming back in Ignacia. “Why so specific?” He asked and Jay grinned up at him cheekily.

“Because there’s a lot of peach trees over there that suggests it was an orchard.” Jay says, pointing towards the east and Kai blinked as he came to a stop, spotting the red-orange fruit after a moment.

“You’ve got a sharp eye babe.” Kai says with a grin and they changed their direction towards the large gathering of peach trees, most of them grown in straight lines with a few breaking the pattern.

A lot of birds seemed to have made this area their home if the multitudes of bird calls weren’t enough evidence of that.

“The birds might have gotten to them before we have.” Kai murmured as he looked around at the trees, seeing many birds in their nests.

“I doubt they’ve gotten to them all. Let’s pick a few and bring them with us to the river.” Jay says as he looked through the trees filled with fruit to see if there was any that looked unbothered by the birds. “The lower ones looked alright.” He pointed out and Kai agreed.

Even their nests were situated higher. He decided to test that theory by picking the closest one, looking it over for any holes or abrasions and finding none.

“This one’s alright.” Kai says, handing it to Jay who looked it over then nodded.

“Let's look for some more.” Jay spoke as he looked around then picked another.

They picked enough to fill Kai’s shirt they used as a sort of bag before moving onto the river, Jay rubbing one into his shirt then taking a bite as Kai carried the rest in his shirt that was thrown over his shoulder.

“Mmmh! Sweet! That’s a nice surprise.” Jay says then licked his lips and offered Kai a bite.

He took it and hummed at the sweet juices filling his mouth.

“It really is sweet. Let’s hope the rest are the same. With this much, we might not need to fish after all.” Kai says as they walked along, their hands held.

“You’re just saying that because you don’t want to fail at fishing.” Jay teased and Kai sputtered.

“I won’t fail! I’ll catch a fish no problem. You’ll see.” He huffed, puffing his chest out and Jay laughed.

“Whatever you say Mr. Jungle Man.” Jay says lightly then glanced ahead once the trees finally gave way to the shallow river.

“Oh look. A waterfall.” Kai says and Jay looked up the river to see it there. It wasn’t anything significantly huge.

It looked as tall as Jay himself.

“Let’s go for a swim while we’re at it.” Jay says as he tugged him towards the waterfall, his eyes on the pool of water below the waterfall that held some depth.

“Good thing we found that orchard. If not then whatever scrawny fish we would have found here would never be enough to serve as a meal.” Kai says as he set his shirt filled with fruit down safely on the bank as Jay pulled his shirt off.

“Yeah. Those peaches should hold us over until we get back to the Bounty.” Jay says then shucked his shorts and set both it and his shirt next to where Kai set the peaches down. “Come on Mr. Jungle Man.” He says, poking at Kai’s chest and he huffed then shucked his shorts too.

Jay yelped once Kai swept him off his feet, holding onto him tight with a laugh as he rushed towards the water with him in arms. A loud splash followed then a yelp of ‘Cold!’ from Jay. He resurfaced from the surprisingly deep pool of water with a shiver, then yelped once Kai grabbed him by the waist on the way up, startling him.

“You scared the heck out of me…” Jay breathed as Kai smirked at him, his soaked hair flat now, brushing his shoulders.

“Oh? Too much for you to give your Jungle Man a kiss?” He asked and Jay gave a coy smirk that turned into a sappy smile.

“Never too much.” Jay murmured as he pressed a kiss against Kai’s lips, wrapping his arms around his neck.

No need to spoil the first time Kai’s fully comfortable in water with teasing.

_____

They didn’t stick around for very long. Kai did catch that fish he promised, despite the poor thing barely even bigger than his pinky finger. They did swim around for a bit, breaking to eat and talk and air dry before they took off again via Firelight. By then, the sun was starting to lower.

“Should we head back?” Jay asked as Kai rested his chin on his head from where they were flying on Firelight’s back, his hands on Jay’s stomach with his smaller hands over his larger ones.

Firelight was a smooth flyer and seemed to prefer gliding rather than actually flapping his wings. Whenever he did however, it was as smooth as his gliding. One would think anything made from them both would be chaotic but Firelight was quite peaceful.

“Not yet.” Kai said after a moment of thought. “There’s a perfectly good sunset waiting for us.” He grinned and Jay smiled as he relaxed further into Kai’s embrace.

The sap.

“So then where to?” Jay asked him and Kai hummed in thought as he looked around.

Firelight gave a quiet growl before banking left, both elemental masters curious to his spontaneous change in direction. They soon spotted Ninjago’s far southern coat, the rough seas turning high lands into steep cliffs. He landed on the top of the cliffs then lowered himself so they could get off. Kai slid off first then helped Jay down before they walked towards the edge of the large cliff towards where the sun was setting.

“Not bad Firelight.” Kai says as their dragon lifted his head, both of them stroking its snout before finding a comfortable seat close to the edge.

Firelight walked closer too then laid curled around where they sat, his head facing the sunset too as his tail hung off the edge of the cliff.

“He’s something else, isn’t he?” Jay says with a smile as he rubbed along the neck of his glowing purple body, laughing lightly at his low purrs that sounded.

“Yeah…” Kai whispered softly, watching Jay interact with their dragon, the wind from the sea ruffling his curly hair as the fading rays of sun bathed him in golden light. “He really is…” He says with feeling, and Jay looked at him, confused about the almost in-love tone he used for the dragon - only for his eyes to widen and a flush to fill his cheeks once he realised Kai meant him.

“... You know, today was better than anything I ever imagined we would do…” Jay says softly, looking down at his lap as he absentmindedly stroked Firelight’s scales. “I was worried when you said that you didn’t have any plans but having no plans was your best plan yet.” He says with a small smile as he glanced at Kai through his lashes then shifted, resting his head against Kai’s shoulder.

His smile widened once Kai wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer and burying his nose into his hair, taking in his scent.

“Yeah? I’m glad.” Kai murmured into his hair and Jay giggled, wrapping his arms around Kai’s waist. “You know I love you, right? More than anything.” He says softly and Jay lifted his head to look at him, his heart soaring.

“I love you too Kai. More than all the skies, flowers, peaches, waterfalls and sunsets Ninjago has to offer.” Jay whispered, reaching up to tap his nose, melting once Kai’s lips spread into a smile.

Kai leaned down, brushing their noses together and light laughter escaped Jay’s lips, Kai’s own chuckles joining his. Kai leaned down for a full kiss- when Firelight’s grunt interrupted them. They looked to him then out at the sunset once he nudged his head in that direction. The sun had finally started to disappear below the sea. They watched as the sky bled with reds, golds, oranges, blues, pinks and purples, creating a sight out of fiction. It was breathtaking. The colours faded slowly as more and more of the sun disappeared below the horizon. When the last of the sun disappeared below the horizon, it was with a green flash that had Jay gasping in awe.

“Did you see that?! That green flash?! It’s super rare! I can’t believe we witnessed it!” Jay says in excitement and Kai looked at his large, excitement filled eyes, at his wide smile, at the radiating happiness he gave off- then pulled him close, kissing him deeply.

Jay made a surprised sound but was quick to get with the program. It was a perfect ending to an even more perfect day.

______

Jay looked at the sparse clouds in the sky as the moonlit them up with awe then leaned back against the warmth of Kai’s chest, giggling as the fire ninja wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing a warm kiss against the side of his neck as Firelight flew towards home, his purple glow making the clouds looking like tufts of cotton candy as he flew by. They were looking forward to home. Dinner, a hot bath and then a well-deserved sleep was in order. That is, until Jay spotted something as Firelight floated closer to the ground.

“Kai look!” Jay says, tapping his hand then pointing out a clearing up ahead that was filled with fireflies.

Kai huffed at the sight.

“Looks like a short detour is in order, huh Firelight?” Kai says and the dragon gave a confirming grunt, circling the area before landing.

Ka noticed immediately that this was the clearing they were at before, only now it was being overrun with a huge amount of fireflies. Jay quickly slid out of his arms and off Firelight’s back, walking out into the opening and reaching a hand out so a firefly could land on it. He looked over the blinking rear end of the insect as it shifted its wings against its back before taking off again.

“There’s so many of them! I don’t think I’ve seen this much before...” Jay says as he spun around in a full circle to take them all in.

Kai slid off Firelight’s back as he looked at them too. Walking through the packed opening as they were, it felt as if he was walking through a sea of flickering stars. And Jay, standing amidst it all with wonder in his eyes… He was his Sun, the center of his universe. He walked towards Jay, his heart, mind and soul focused on him. Always him.

“Jay…” Kai says softly and Jay turned around curiously, his smile widening as he looked at him with those large blue eyes that reflected the glow of the fireflies around them.

Basking in moonlight and the light of fireflies as he was, he looked ethereal. It was as if nature, Ninjago itself was pointing to Jay, making it clear that he was the one for him. But… Kai took Jay by the hand as he stepped closer. He didn’t need anyone or anything to point out what he already knew. Kai reached out, cupping Jay’s cheek and the freckled brunette leaned into his touch, holding onto his hand to keep it in place.

“You know…” Kai began and Jay looked up at Kai curiously, still keeping his cheek against the warmth of his palm. “I’d like to think that you and me… We make a great pair…” He says, brushing his thumb against Jay’s freckled cheek and he grinned at Kai.

“The  _ best  _ pair is what I  _ know _ .” Jay says and Kai chuckled at his confidence though he does agree.

“I’m glad you know so.” He smiled then tilted his chin up now, Jay’s smile fading a bit as curiosity took over his expression again, sensing that there was more behind Kai’s words. “I’ve been thinking for a while now…” Kai began and Jay had to bite at his bottom lip to not make a quip at that.

He wanted to let him finish without any more of his teasing interruptions.

“We’ve been dating for almost two years now. Don’t get me wrong at all, it’s been great. Truly.” Kai says and all of Jay’s amusement disappeared as fear settled in his heart.

He didn’t want to break up... Did he?

“It’s just…” Jay held his breath. “I think it’s time we take the next step..” Wait- what?

“I think we’re ready to make this - us - official. So…” Jay’s eyes widened comically once he saw Kai kneel before him, reaching into his pocket for something.

No. No, wait. No way. Was he- Was he really-?

“Will you be my Yang?” Kai asked, holding out the gold and black pendant that held a gold and black dragon on each side.

Jay’s eyes shone with tears as he covered his mouth with trembling hands, looking down at Kai’s open, hopeful expression, at the pendant gleaming in the light of the moon and he couldn’t stop a sob from escaping from behind his hands as the hot tears spilled down his cheeks. Kai… He wanted to be with him… Forever? Wanted to marry him? Jay felt his entire body shake with his suppressed sobs before he manages to nod once. Kai who was anxiously awaiting Jay’s answer perked up at the nod Jay gave him.

“I- Is that a yes?” Kai asked him hopefully and Jay got out a watery laugh of happiness, a sob following immediately after.

“Yes!” He yells, smile so wide his cheeks hurt, tears pouring down them all the same.

Kai positively beamed and Jay released squealing laughter once Kai picked him right up off his feet and spun him around, their laughter echoing through the quiet of night. He set Jay down moments after, splitting the pendant in two and offering the Yang side to Jay. He smiled even wider somehow and accepted it, pinning it to his shirt and taking a moment to awe at its gleam. He then looked across at Kai, seeing him adjust the pendant before meeting his eyes again. Jay couldn’t stop smiling, couldn't stop the happy tears from falling as he did. Kai stepped closer to Jay, taking his hand and Jay stepped close too, lacing their fingers together. He let Kai cup his cheek, leaning into his touch as he always does then leaned up as he leaned down. Their lips met and lightning passed through them on contact, heat following right after as they kissed deeply and reverently. Today begins a new chapter of their lives and neither of them could wait to see it through.

________

“You guys are back! Give us a heads up next time. We were starting to get worried.” Lloyd says once Firelight set both Jay and Kai down on the deck of the Bounty, close to midnight,

“Sorry. We just…” Jay looked across at Kai with nothing but love and adoration in his eyes, the same was mirrored by Kai looking at him. “... Got caught up a little.” He says with a smile and Kai chuckled, pulling him closer by the waist as the others came out to greet them.

“Kai-” Nya cut herself off, seeing the gleaming pendants on their chests before grinning widely.

“Finally! Took you long enough you idiot!” Nya congratulated and Kai huffed at her.

“I had to wait for the right moment. I couldn’t afford to half ass this.” Kai defended himself.

“You could have barged into the bathroom and asked me and I would have said yes but whatever floats your boat Kai.” Jay hummed and Kai wrinkled his nose at that.

“I see there's reason to celebrate.” Zane says as he and Cole came up on deck too, neither missing the pendants on their chests.

“As much as a party sounds rad, I’d rather grab some food, a bath and some Z’s if you know what I mean.” Kai says, yawning after.

“Yeah. It’s been an amazing day but a long one. You did save us dinner, right?” Jay asked and Zane nodded his confirmation.

“Your dragons fused?” Lloyd asked with awe and they glanced back at Firelight who was allowing Lloyd to stroke his muzzle.

“Yeah. Meet Firelight. He’ll be around a lot more often I’m sure.” Kai says and Firelight grunted then allowed himself to disappear now that he was no longer needed. “Come on. I smell pie.” He says and Zane lead the way back inside the ship.

Kai and Jay shared a secret smile, fingers clasped together. A day away from it all every once in a while doesn’t hurt… Especially when they were together.


End file.
